Planet Vegeta
Vegeta (Japanese: Bejiita-sei) is the home planet of Vegeta, Son Goku, Nappa, Raditz and all other native Saiyans and Tsufurujin in the fictional universe of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Planet description The planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga, and there is little information given as to its exact nature. What is known is that Vegeta possesses ten times the gravity of planet Earth. Whether this means that Vegeta is a physically larger world or merely a denser one is never explained; it could be both. At any rate, it is this intense gravity that gives the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. Likewise, it can be assumed that other native lifeforms have also adapted to Vegeta's gravity. The Tsufurujin, the native race of Vegeta, appear to have evolved along different lines by having smaller bodies so that the gravity effects them less. Based on what can be seen of Planet Vegeta in the manga and anime, the planet appears to be a harsh desert world, with a red sky instead of blue. However, nothing is ever directly stated about its weather, flora, fauna, or geology. History of the Tsufurujin and the Saiyans The planet Vegeta was home to two races: the Tsufurujin and the Saiyans. The Tsufurujin were a diminutive race, native to planet Vegeta, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were human-sized, but very strong and brutal. The Saiyans did not originate from planet Vegeta initially, as stated in the manga, but came from another, unnamed planet. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of Vegeta. Meanwhile, the Tsufurujin used their ingenuity to create large metropoli in which to live, and were fairly prosperous. It was they who originally named their world Planet Plant. Their life was a peaceful one, until suddenly, the Saiyans decided to attack. The Saiyans, led by King Vegeta, declared war against the Tsufurujin. The Saiyans were giants compared to the Tsufurujin; but due to the latter's technology, they managed to keep an upper hand in the war. But then something happened to give the Saiyans an upper hand. The full moon came up, something that only happens once every 100 years (every 8 in one of the English dubs), and the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into giant apes called Oozaru whenever exposed to the light of a full moon. In their new forms, they easily defeated and obliterated the Tsufurujin and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after their king. Exploitation by Freeza and destruction Soon the Saiyans were discovered by the tyrant Freeza. He found their race was strong and had a love of fighting, so he began to exploit them. He employed them to destroy races of people for him, to take over their planets, and eventually bring about Freeza's goal of ruling the entire universe. The planet was soon transformed into a military base, where all of Freeza's vast army could land and stay. Young Saiyans were sent off to other planets to destroy their inhabitants so Freeza could take them over. thumb|left|Freeza destroys the Planet Vegeta with his [[List of Dragon Ball special abilities#Death Ball|Death Ball.]] However, the Saiyans increased their strength quickly, and Freeza became worried that they would become too powerful. Being so powerful had not kept Freeza from a deep-set sense of paranoia, and he feared the Super Saiyan legend as a threat to his universal dominance. Freeza's most powerful henchman and top advisor, Zarbon, told Freeza to destroy the Saiyans before they grew to be a more threatening force. A few rebel Saiyans, including their king Vegeta and Son Goku's father Burdock sensed this, and plotted against Freeza. They attacked him, but as his strength was overwhelming he defeated them easily. Then, to rid himself of the Saiyan menace forever, he destroyed the planet along with nearly all of the Saiyans, the only survivors being Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and Goku (in the Dragon Ball Z movies the Saiyans Tullece, Broly and Paragus also survived). The destruction of Planet Vegeta is slightly different between the manga and the anime. In the anime, Freeza destroys the planet with a Death Ball. In the manga, Freeza simply states that he attacked the planet. Also, Raditz (in the third volume of Dragon Ball Z) states that Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid, in his big speech explaining Goku's backstory before Goku came to earth(Vegeta is told the same account shortly after the planet is destroyed). In the anime, North Kaio also tells Goku a different story, of planet Vegeta's Guardian drawing in many large asteroids to destroy the planet. This may have been fabricated to keep Goku from learning of Freeza and seeking him out. See also * List of Dragon Ball planets Category:Dragon Ball planets